1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal, a terminal system, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, terminal systems in which terminals communicate to each other via a network such as the Internet have been prevalent. For example, in a remote conference system, a destination terminal is specified and a call is started and thus the image data and the voice data are transmitted and received, so that a teleconference can be made. Further, by collectively managing the IDs associated with the terminals at a management server, the terminals managed by the server only can be used to perform the teleconference.
In this type of terminal, there are two forms, in one of which the AC power supply and the like is connected for the use and in the other of which not only a power supply I/F for the connection to an external power supply such as the AC power supply but also an internal power supply such as a battery is embedded so that the terminal can be carried.
Further, in this type of terminal, the firmware (program) may be periodically updated for the improvement of the communication confidentiality performance, the operational performance, and the like. At the update, because the firmware itself for carrying out the teleconference is updated, the function of the teleconference cannot be executed during the update process (for example, when there is a call from the other party, the call cannot be accepted). Therefore, the update process may be made independently of the management server that manages the teleconference. For example, it has been known that an update server for performing the update is provided separately from the management server and the update is made independently of making the teleconference. Further, it has already been known that there is a form that the user can select the execution of the update.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-084118 discloses the invention of a communication device, an update method, and a program that allows the user to select the execution of the update for the convenience at the user when there is an update to be executed in the communication device.
Conventionally, however, there has been a problem that unnecessary update process is performed because the update process at the terminal is performed independently of the management server that collectively manages the terminals by the IDs of the terminals. For example, the terminal which is no longer managed by the management server or the terminal where the provision of the service is invalid (the contract has expired) can execute the update, which causes unnecessary load for the terminal system.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a terminal, a terminal system, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium that is able to prevent the execution of the unnecessary update process of the terminal.